


Love Like Woe

by LadySorcha



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:45:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySorcha/pseuds/LadySorcha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke feels a confession of feelings is long overdue. So she enlists the help of Anders to make Isabela jealous. </p><p>(This would happen in the 3 part of the game, before Isabela tells Hawke that she cares for her.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song "Love Like Woe" by The Ready Set.

“Hey Anders. How’s my favorite rebel Mage doing?”

“What do you want Hawke?” He asks looking at me suspiciously.

“What I can’t just drop by for a visit?”

“A visit yes, but not with that favorite Mage talk.”

I smile sweetly. “Alright you caught me. I need your help.”

“Please tell me you didn’t pick up some disease from Isabela. She’ll let anyone dock in her port.”

I frown at him. “Don’t talk about her like that.”

“Fine sorry. So what can I help you with?”

“I want to make her jealous.”

I laugh at his incredulous expression.

“Look yes we’re together, but she refuses to talk about feelings or anything serious. So I figure if I get a little too friendly with a certain Mage…”

“Oh Maker.”

“Look we’re not going to do anything other than kiss. I think since we decided not to see other people it will shake her up enough to say something. Plus it might help you with a certain Chantry Boy.” I wiggle my eyebrows.

He blushes. “How so?”

“Well I imagine if he fancies you, then seeing me all over you will shake him up a bit too. Maybe even enough to confess his undying love for you. Then one night you can sneak into the Chantry for a little surprise visit and take each other in the confessional.”

He makes a choked noise. “Have you been reading those novels Isabela likes again?”

I shrug. “Maybe. So will you help? Please? Love hangs in the balance.”

He rolls his eyes and sighs. “I might regret this, but alright. What’s your plan?”

“Just be at the Hanged Man tonight for cards as usual. You’ll watch how she reacts and I’ll watch Sebastian for you.”

“So we’re going with the no plan, plan?”

I laugh. “Of course this way it can’t get screwed up.”

We shake on it. I leave to head to the market to shop for an appropriate outfit. Something short and tight enough to give Isabela a run for her money.

 


	2. 2

Later when I’m standing outside the Hanged Man I start to question my plan. Maybe this will only push her further away. Maybe she’ll think this means I don’t care about her, or that I’ve changed my mind about us not seeing other people.

I look down at my clothes, a black tunic that barely hits midthigh and hugs every curve. Its low cut with a bit of white lace holding it together. Black boots coming to my knee. The merchant tried to sell me thigh high boots, but I think that would have been a bit overboard… Well more so than this already is.   

I’ve never felt so…exposed in my entire life. Not even when Anders saw me naked, but that was different. He had to remove my clothes so he could see my injuries and heal me after the battle with the Arishok. This…now this is intentional. I’m purposely putting myself on display. Why does she choose to walk around like this? How does she keep from falling out of her tunic with those little laces that she doesn’t even tie? I grimace as I pull the tunic back up.

I hear a strangled gasp behind me and look to see Fenris. His mouth opening and closing as he gapes at me.

“Yeah it’s too much. Brilliant.” I mutter.

It’s too late to turn back now though. I take a deep breath. Oh well here goes nothing.

I push open the door and walk in. I try to ignore the stares and catcalls I get as I walk across the room to our table.

Anders is the first to notice and when he chokes on his ale the rest of them notice too. I resist the urge to dash across the room and grab his feathered pauldron to cover myself.

It’s easier when I see her. My eyes fix on her and I smile at her reaction. Amber eyes going wide and hazy with desire. A sudden increase of breath. She licks her lips and winks at me.

Well at least this part of my stupid plan worked. I look back at Anders. He gives an almost imperceptible nod, confirming he’s still willing. I walk towards him rather than Isabela. I bite back a cry of glee at the sudden narrowing of her eyes and tightening grip on her mug.

He smiles at me and I sit in his lap. His arm wraps around my back and rests one hand on my thigh. I carefully keep my smile in check. I feel their eyes on us as I lean forward to plant a chaste kiss on his lips. My chaste kiss however is ruined by him running a hand into my hair and pulling me to him, turning the kiss into a rather lengthy one.

Varric laughs, “Well then. Looks like you missed out Rivani.”

She growls.

I force out a giggle and lean forward to whisper in his ear. An act of intimacy for everyone’s eyes, that serves to hide my heated whispers.

“What was that?”

He leans into me and plants a kiss in front of my ear as he whispers back.

“I am still a man. Besides look at Isabela.”                

I angle my face so I can peek through the curtain of my hair.

Her hands are gripping the arms of her chair in a white knuckled grip. Her eyes are sharp and boring into him, filled with anger. Hurt is mixed with the anger. I want to fling myself at her and apologize. I want to apologize for putting her through this, but I know it’s going to take a slap in the face like this for her to admit that she cares…dare I think it loves me.

I shift my eyes over to Sebastian. While his reaction isn’t as strong he’s intently watching us. The sharp blue of his eyes crystallized into a glare, that’s directed at me.

I stroke my fingers through Ander’s hair and lean into him. I cross my legs and his thumb softly rubs the newly exposed skin of my thigh.

I whisper, “Did you see Sebatian’s face? He hates me right now.”

I feel him shift slightly to peek around me. When he leans back he’s smiling. “Well looks like one of your crazy schemes might just pay off,” he murmurs against my cheek. “That is if Isabela doesn’t kill me first. If she had her daggers, I’m pretty sure one of them would be imbedded in my heart by now.”

“And that’s why we’re here and not on a mission. Witnesses and weapons safely stored away.”

He grins wryly. “Well thank you for not endangering my life too much. It’s not like I’m using it or anything. Some friend.” His hand plucks at the lace across my chest.

“I’m a fantastic friend. After this you’ll have a boyfriend.”

“Hmm now that is a pleasant thought. Let’s turn it up a notch shall we?” His hand gently cups my breast.  

I resist the urge to slap his hand away and instead lean forward and kiss his neck. Then slip one hand into the front of his robe.

I hear a chair fall and then Isabela’s beside us. Looking like she wants to strangle him. She grabs my arm none too gently.

“We. Need. To. Talk. Now.”

I shrug and plant another kiss on him for good measure. I start to stand and she pulls me up the rest of the way. Then she proceeds to drag me along towards her room. I wink at Anders over my shoulder. He doesn’t notice however, as Sebastian is already at his side saying something to him.

 


	3. 3

As soon as Isabela shuts the door she starts talking. She tries to sound flippant, but I can still hears the edge in her voice. The pain and anger. The slight panic and confusion. I can only hope this is due to her feeling betrayed, realizing how she really feels and not that she wants to break up...

 “I thought we weren’t seeing other people. If you changed your mind you might have at least let me know.” She gives a little laugh that comes out sounding strangled. “I have other offers you know. It’s not like it would bother me. If you’re sleeping around, no reason I shouldn’t too. Right?” She nods as if to convince herself.

I feel awful for putting her through this. I just want to hold her. To kiss her and tell her I love her. Maybe I should have just told her how I felt, but… I still can’t help thinking it’s going to take something like this. A slap in the face like this to get her to admit her feelings, to get her to listen to mine without panicking. 

I swallow and compose myself before responding. “Is that what you want? I just thought since you didn’t want feelings to be involved, then maybe I could get those elsewhere.”

She looks away from me. She stares at the wall, rapidly blinking her eyes. “I suppose.” She shrugs.

I’m so sorry sweetheart, but just a little bit more. “I thought maybe things had changed after the battle with the Arishok. You stayed with me then. You didn’t leave my side…”

She cuts me off, “Yes, but then after you healed…” She swallows and her eyes drift to the scar on my chest. “I left you again. It’s what I do. I never said I’d do otherwise. I told you from the very beginning that this was just for fun.”

“But you came back again. That means something right. You came back knowing Aveline would lock you in jail. You risked…you gave up your freedom to come back.” I dig my nails into my palms, attempting to steady myself. “If this means nothing then why are getting so upset? If this means nothing and it’s just for fun then it shouldn’t matter what I do.”

Her eyes look everywhere, but at me. She wraps her arms around herself and stands there, shifting her weight form foot to foot. She shrugs.

One more push. Maker I hope this works. “Why? Why did you come back if you didn’t care?”

She flinches as if I slapped her. “You. I came back for you. If it had been anyone else I wouldn’t have. I couldn’t…I can’t stay away from you. If you want me to go though…I will.” Her voice quivers and she blinks. She looks at me and I’m shocked to see her eyes shining with unshed tears. She waits for my response. She looks so vulnerable, so different from the woman I love. I love her all the more for showing me this side.

I cross the room and cup her cheek. “I don’t want you to go.”

She lets out a breath and leans into my hand. “Good, because I’m not sure if I could.” She closes her eyes and tenses. Bracing herself as she asks, “But what about Anders? You said there were feelings there.”

“Ummm…about that. Promise you won’t get mad?”

She opens her eyes and looks at me for a moment. “Alright,” she says as she narrows her eyes at me.

I slide my hand down from her cheek and idly play with her necklace. “There’s nothing between Anders and me. Just two friends helping each other out.”

She steps back from me and crosses her arms. She glares at me and asks, “What exactly did you do?”

“I asked him to help me. I wanted to make you jealous…” I look at the wall. Now that I’ve told her it sounds insane. Anders went along with it so it can’t be too crazy right? Scratch that he let a spirit into his body and tried to escape from the Circle countless times. Oh Maker I am insane.

She takes my chin in her hand and turns my face to look at her. “Why?” she asks with a slight edge to her voice.

I meet her eyes and their flickering between hurt and anger. “I wanted to know…to see that you care. Isabela, I love you.”

I smile at her bewildered look and consider it an accomplishment that she hasn’t run.

“Why didn’t you just tell me? Or ask me if I felt the same?” She pulls away from me and turns her back to me. She crosses her arms again and I can see her fingers digging into her arms.

I move behind her and wrap my arms around her and rest my chin on her shoulder. She stiffens, but doesn’t pull away from me. “Would you have answered me if I asked? Would you have calmly listened if I told you?”

“No,” she whispers.

I kiss her cheek. “See I needed to shake you up a bit.”

“Hmmm…I suppose,” she says with a smile.

“Do you forgive me?”  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll deal with Isabela's anger later, but I thought this scene would be a more vulnerable one. That Isabela would be struggling with her feelings and not sure what to do.
> 
> The next chapter will have sexy time...


	4. 4

“I forgive you, but I expect you to make it up to me.” She turns and kisses me.

“Oh I plan on it sweetheart. But first while you’re in a confessing mood... What about us?”

“Well I suppose we’ll stay like we are. Just me and you. No one else not even for your wild schemes.”

“Do you love me?” Her eyes fill with panic. I try to give her a reassuring smile as I make a joke and hope my eyes don’t give too much away. She cares enough that she came back, that she doesn’t sleep with anyone else, that she doesn’t want me too, but… An admittance of her true feelings would be nice. “I need it for my track record to see if my wild scheme paid off.”

“I told you I’m not getting married again. I don’t want to be tied down. To be confined.”

“I’m not proposing here. Just looking for an acknowledgement that you feel something for me. I’ll even settle for an admittance that one day you will. I’m not asking you to move in. Just for you to occasionally spend the night. I hate the thought of you wandering the streets alone at night. I’m not asking for a commitment. Just for you not to sleep with anyone else, which you’ve already agreed too. Maybe it’s selfish of me, but…”

I look down and look up at her through lidded eyes. My coy ones meet her panicked ones. I back her into the wall. My body presses against her. Our chests keep time with each other’s rapid breathing. I kiss her neck right over the pulse point. I smile when I feel it leap against my lips. My tongue flicks out to dance across it. She presses herself against me. Her hands snake down to grip my hips, pulling them to meet hers. I chuckle. I watch her as I trail kisses down her neck and stop at her collar bone. She moans as I lap at the small hollows there. I slide one hand up her side and fondle her breast. Her fingers dig into my hips as she drives her hips into mine.

I look at her and slam my hands onto the wall on either side of her head. She looks at me as her chest heaves. Her fingers stay locked on my hips keeping them pressed to hers. I lock my eyes with her amber eyes filled with desire and know mine reflect the same. 

“I want to be the one you run to. Come to. Come for. I want to be the one to give you everything you need. Everything you want. I want to be the one who fulfills all your desires.”

She slides one hand up my back and into my hair, pulling my lips to hers. I lick her lower lip. She opens to me and our tongues clash together. I lift her and her legs immediately wrap around my waist. I smile against her lips as I feel her dampness against my stomach. I move one of my hands between us, slipping under her tunic. I slowly run my fingers up the soft, tender flesh of her inner thigh. Delighting in the small shivers that run through her. I stroke her through her small clothes. She bucks against my hand, making a purring noise in her throat.

I walk over to the bed. I release my hold on her so suddenly that she drops. She gasps and bounces on the bed.

I smile and start taking off her boots, trailing kisses as I go.  

~~~

We lie wrapped around each other as we regain our breaths. I kiss her forehead and her eyes meet mine.

“What you said before…I don’t think it’s selfish. In fact, I rather like it.” She looks at me with a worried crease on her brow. “I do care for you. More than that really, but I just…I can’t say it.”

“Why not?”

“Saying it makes it real. When things are real…they can be destroyed.”

“Isabela, I’m not going anywhere. I have no intention of letting anyone destroy what we have. I know you haven’t had the best experiences with serious relationships, but give me a chance. Give me a chance to show you that real and serious can be wonderful.”

She chews her lip as she thinks.

I look at her amber eyes flickering between emotions and decide to give her an escape. I’ve been waiting for her and I can wait some more. “Please.” I playfully pout.

She rolls her eyes, but a giggle escapes her lips. She snuggles in closer to me and lays her head on my chest. I fight back a sigh and blink my eyes. It’s stupid to want to cry over this. She said she cares and that’s all I wanted. I know her reluctance to say I love you isn’t really about me, it’s about her past. But it still hurts.  

For a while neither of us says anything. I hold and know it’s her arms around me. It’s me that she lets hold her. I know that we’re together. That no matter what happens we’ll always come back to each other. Being together that’s what really matters.

The corner of my mouth turns up in a smile. I look down to find her watching me.

She laughs and touches the corner of my mouth. “I love your crooked little smile.” She pauses and gets a determined glint in her eyes. “I…love you.”       

 


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for this story, but I do have a few more ideas for this couple.  
> Thanks for reading this and for the kudos.

** The next day. **

There’s a sharp knock at the door. “Messere.”

I groan, “Not now Bodahn. Just five more minutes.” I turn over and bury my face in the pillow trying to fall back to sleep. I didn’t get much sleep last night… I shiver and feel heat rush through my body at the memory of just why I’m so exhausted. Her hands on my skin. Her lips kissing me, calling my name. I need sleep so we can do it all again. 

I hear voices bickering and the door opens. 

“Did I tire you out last night?” I smile and look over my shoulder at Isabela. 

“Yes you did, but it was worth it. Ready for round two?” 

Her amber eyes sparkle and a sultry smile plays across her lips. “I’m sure I can do better. Make it so you’re so tired you can barely move.”

My response is interrupted by Bodhan clearing his throat. He blushes and tugs at his collar as he stutters, “Right…I’ll just…leave you…two alone…then.” He quickly backs out of the room and shuts the door.        

We look at each other for a second before dissolving into giggles. 

After we calm I sit up wiping tears from my eyes. “Well I suppose I should get dressed.”  

“Oh no you don’t.” 

As she crosses the room I settle back down and lean against the headboard. She straddles my lap and kisses me, her tongue brushing against my lips until I open for her. My hands run down her back and slide down to the expanse of skin between the tops of her boots and the bottom of her tunic. My fingers slip under the hem of the tunic, but she pulls away with a shiver.

“I came here to talk to you about something.” 

“Ooo sounds serious.”

“Well I suppose it is.”

“Then you might want to get off my lap so I can focus.”

“But it’s so comfy.” She wiggles a bit, but moves to sit on the bed next to me. 

I turn to face her, but when I do I see a bag by the door. I swallow and ask, “What’s in the bag?” Please don’t leave again. I try to convince myself that we’re fine after last night and that we have things worked out. I try to think of reasons why she might have a bag packed, but all I can think is that she’s left twice. 

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about. You know me, if I’ve decided to do something well that’s that. I don’t do things in half measures. Well ok I do, but not with things…or people that I care about. When I’ve decided something is important I don’t half ass anything. So since we love each other and are doing the serious thing, I thought I’d move in.”

I can feel my eyes widen as I stare at her in stunned silence. I didn’t expect this, not so soon anyways. My thoughts are scrambled and I just sit there staring at her. 

“Well say something. It’s not like I’ve made two grand gestures in two days or anything.” she practically growls.

“Where will you sleep?” 

She raises a brow and looks at me as if I’ve just suggested we run out and fight a dragon naked and weaponless. “With Bodahn, you know how dwarfs get me going. But your bed seems like a viable second choice.” She rubs a hand on the back of her neck and says, “Look if you don’t want me to-”

“No,” I blurt out and watch her face fall. “No I mean no I don’t not want you here. I mean I want you to move in. I’m just a little shocked is all.”

“Well then that’s settled,” she says with a smug grin. Then she leans forward to kiss me. “Alright now I have a bit of business to take care of and then I’ll be back.”

“What are you doing?”

“Oh threatening Anders and a bit of shopping. I thought I’d buy something sexy to wear for you tonight, you know to commemorate the occasion.”

“I can help you with that- Wait. What? Did you say threaten Anders?”

“Of course silly. I know it was all some elaborate ruse, but I just want to make sure he knows that you’re off limits. No more touching unless he’s saving your life. Ok well that’s a bit extreme so I suppose a friendly hug would be ok, just no groping. Or kissing.”

“I think we can handle that. I’m coming though, just to make sure you don’t stab him or something.”

She shrugs. “Suit yourself. I’ll wait downstairs.” 

I quickly change from my house-clothes and into my armor. I expect we’ll be attacked by thugs in Darktown as usual. You’d think word would spread after we’ve killed all the groups who have tried it. 

~~~

Outside the clinic I give a slight tug on her hand and she looks at me. “Don’t be too rough on him He was just trying to help.”

“You worry too much.” She pushes the door open and stops. “Well well looks like someone else got lucky last night,” she whispers. 

I bite back a squeal of glee. My plan worked on both fronts.

Anders’s pauldron lays with Sebastian’s coat on one of the cots. He’s sitting at his desk and Sebastian leans over the back of the chair, his arms wrapped around Anders. Anders looks more relaxed than I’ve seen him in months and a smile plays across his lips. He puts his hand over Sebastian’s and turns his face up to meet his lips.    

When the kiss gets a little too heated Isabela clears her throat. The two men jump and look over, but they don’t pull apart.

“Can I help you with something?” Anders asks and his smile widens when he sees our clasped hands.

She lets go of my hand and crosses the room. “Can you give us a minute?” she asks Sebastian in her sweetest voice. He’s just foolish enough to listen and he moves to sit on one the cots, I cross the room and sit next to him. She leans over and grabs the front of Anders shirt, pulling his face close to hers. “Just so we’re clear. She’s mine and I’m hers. If I ever see you touching her like that again I believe…” she whips one of her daggers off her back and presses it between his legs, “I’ll have to do a little healing myself, because if that happens then clearly a certain appendage has you out of your mind, doing reckless things, and affecting your sanity. And we wouldn’t want you to piss of the wrong person or get yourself killed now would we?”

“Well this is pretty exciting,” I say emphasizing the last word.  

Sebastian looks at me incredulously before returning his shocked gaze to them. I suppose it’s a weird thing to get aroused by… Your girlfriend threatening one of your best friends just because he played along to help make her jealous. But really I have a perfect view of her ass and with my line of work violence is rather exciting. Besides she’s doing this because she cares. 

Anders’s eyes dart over to me nervously and I have to bite back a laugh at his panic. “Isabela I think he gets the message.”  

“So we’re clear then?”

“Crystal.”

“Good glad that’s settled then.” She lets him go and twirls her dagger in the air before replacing it. “Well then we better get to our shopping then.”

“Wait just a minute here. You can’t just threaten him. I mean she’s at much at fault as he is,” Sebastian says evidently over his shock as he stands and jerks a thumb at me. “Besides they were just doing it to prove a point. It’s not like it really mattered.”

She laughs, “Oh yeah so is that why you looked like a nug pissed in your ale last night?”

I walk over to Anders and lean against his desk. He looks at me and we both roll our eyes and watch our prospective loves bicker. 

“How’d we get so lucky? I mean it’s not every day a girl will threaten someone with a knife for you and not be half cracked.” 

“I could have skipped that part myself, but I have to agree we are quite lucky. I disagree with you on that last part though.”

I shrug. “Well that’s neither here nor there. Everyone we hang around with is a little crazy, it makes parties so much more fun.”

We laugh and he asks, “So you guys are good after last night? She looked absolutely murderous.” 

“Yep. She said she loved me and she’s moving in.”

He looks shocked and says, “Well that escalated quickly. Just yesterday she wouldn’t even say love.”

“Yeah,” A smile crosses my face as I remember her words. “She said when she decided something was important she didn’t half ass anything. So you and chantry boy…”

“There are definitely feelings here and well we did stuff. So I suppose in time we’ll figure out what this is. It’s all too new to be making declarations even though we’ve known each other for a while.” He sighs, but it’s a calm sort of sigh. 

 “Well I’m glad things are working out. You look happy.”

“I am,” he says with a smile.

“Think we should break them up?” I ask nodding at Isabela and Sebastian, who are still arguing about us. 

“I don’t know. It’s kind of hot actually.”  

“Couldn’t agree more.” 


End file.
